Canción de amor del carpintero
by Sayonara Distance
Summary: (VenecianoxSuecia) crack! Para Sve, que su esposo haya muerto, duele. Y más con el peligro de que le quiten a su hijo por su poco dinero. Oye de parte de su primo Matthias, que están contratando carpinteros en una vieja juguetería. El dueño; Romulo, lo contrata de inmediato, presentándole a sus otros trabajadores y nietos: Lovino y Feliciano.


**N/A: Este fic está basado en una idea de Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, quien me ha permitido usarla para escribir esta historia. (Quien desee leer la idea original, por favor lea el summary.)**

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a nuestro amado Hidekaz Himaruya, la idea original de este fic pertenece a Julchen awesome Beilschmidt, también mencionaré un fragmento de la canción "Once upon a dream" de Lana del Rey… los sentimientos puestos en esta historia son míos...

 **Summary:** Para Sve, que su esposo haya muerto, duele. Y más con el peligro de que le quiten a su hijo por su poco dinero. Oye de parte de su primo Matthias, que están contratando carpinteros en una vieja juguetería. El dueño; Romulo, lo contrata de inmediato, presentándole a sus otros trabajadores y nietos: Lovino (quien huyó apenas le vio.) y Feliciano (que se quedó, pero se moría de miedo). Debido a que Lovino es un cobarde, Feliciano es quien le dice a Sve como se hacen las cosas, además él es quien hace los diseños para los juguetes. Y de pronto, para Sve, lo que siente por Feliciano es igual, o más o menos a lo que sentía por Tino.

 **Canción de amor del carpintero.**

Todo es hermoso hasta que la vida se ríe de ti y te quita a la persona a la que más amas, aquella que te había aceptado tal como eres, aquella a la que le diste todo lo que eras.

Te sientes miserable porque la única persona a la que deseabas entregarle tu corazón completo se ha marchado para siempre, y no puedes hacer nada al respecto por simples razones… una de ellas, él no estaría feliz si tú hubieras seguido el camino que a él le obligaron a tomar, y otra razón sería el hecho de que no puedes abandonar a la pequeña esperanza de vida que aún queda en tu corazón… Peter.

El pequeño muchacho al que Tino y Sve habían adoptado, tendría quizás unos diez años de edad cuando la trágica muerte de Tino había impactado el pequeño hogar de aquella familia.

Un mes había pasado desde aquella desalentadora experiencia, cada día el sol se alzaba sobre el cielo e iluminaba cálidamente al pequeño pueblo sueco en el que vivían. Sin embargo; para Sve, aquel calor rutinario simplemente le hacía creer que aquellos rayos de luz solamente aumentaban las flamas invisibles de aquel infierno que le había tocado vivir.

No hace mucho el escandinavo había recibido otra desesperante noticia, sus escasos recursos económicos le limitarían a vivir en soledad. ¿Tan cruel era el mundo en el que habían sido confinados él y el pequeño Peter?

Todo parecía estar desmoronándose poco a poco, su corazón, sus esperanzas, incluso su salud. Sve sabía que la vida de su pequeño hijo también era importante, pero si permitía que le separasen de él… no, no podía pensar en aquello. Eso sería crear una catastrófica probabilidad. El sueco no necesitaba crear más temor en su corazón, quería seguridad, sentirse reconfortado como cuando Tino estaba a su lado, pero él no estaba allí… y él se torturaba a si mismo con los insignificantes "Si tan solo…" Si tan solo hubiese sido yo y no Tino, si tan solo tuviese un mejor trabajo, si tan solo este mundo tuviese compasión de alguien como yo… pero en este mundo no se vive de esas dudosas probabilidades.

"Podrías conseguir un mejor trabajo." Fueron las palabras mencionadas por Matthias, su primo. "Hace poco fui a una juguetería, quería comprarle algo a Peter, el dueño del lugar me dijo que estaban cortos de personal…"

El primo del sueco no pudo continuar con su pequeño relato, Sve quería saber donde se hallaba aquella juguetería, él aceptaría cualquier trabajo, todo con tal de que no le arrebatasen a Peter.

Matthias le explicó al sueco como llegar, él se encargaría de cuidar al joven muchacho mientras su padre estuviese trabajando.

Sve caminó a través de las calles que tantas veces le habían desalentado mientras buscaba un lugar en el cual trabajar… entonces lo vio.

Un pequeño letrero de colores con el nombre de la pequeña tienda de juguetes le invitaba a entrar a la misma.

"Bienvenido." Se escuchó la voz de un hombre al atravesar la puerta. "¿Hay algo en especial que esté buscando?"

Por la mente del sueco cruzaron varias respuestas, entre ellas… "Busco la solución a mis problemas." "La felicidad." "La motivación para continuar luchando."

"Me han dicho que están cortos de personal." Fue la respuesta del escandinavo.

La mirada seria que puso el dueño del lugar preocupo un poco al sueco.

"Si eres carpintero, el trabajo es todo tuyo." Mencionó aquel hombre.

Sve creyó que aquel jamás volvería a sentir el sentimiento de alivio, pero por primera vez en semanas sintió que su habilidad para respirar regresaba.

Asintió afirmativamente. El abuelo de Sve se había encargado de enseñarle carpintería en su juventud, ciencia que él jamás pensó le sacaría de aquel abismo de desesperación.

"Mi nombre es Romulo Vargas." Se presentó.

"Sve Oxenstierna." Pronunció su nombre el hombre sueco.

"En ese caso déjame presentarte al resto del personal." Mencionó felizmente el hombre de acento extranjero.

Ambos se encaminaron a la parte trasera de aquella tienda.

"¡Oigan muchachos!" Exclamó el abuelo de un par de italianos que trabajaban en unos cuantos juguetes. "Tenemos un nuevo carpintero, vengan a saludar."

Ambos jóvenes italianos dejaron su trabajo y se acercaron a su abuelo, Sve observó la increíble semejanza entre ambos jóvenes, las facciones de aquellos rostros solo podía afirmar que eran gemelos, aunque ciertas diferencias eran marcadas en ambos, como la dirección a la que iba dirigida aquellos peculiares rulos, o como el diferente tono de color de ojos que expresaban terror.

"¡Chigiii~!" Exclamó el joven de ojos oliváceos. "D-debo irme… y-ya es hora de m-mi descanso."

Aquel joven salió corriendo antes de que alguien pudiese pestañar. La mirada desaprobadora del abuelo no permitió que Feliciano siguiera el ejemplo de su hermano, así que permaneció parado frente a ellos, sus piernas temblaban, no quería hablar… su voz seguramente estaba más insegura que sus extremidades inferiores.

"Me llamo Sve." La voz grave y profunda del hombre rubio solamente aumentaba el miedo del joven de ojos ambarinos.

"S-soy…" El muchacho había olvidado su propio nombre…

El abuelo no pudo evitar reírse de aquella situación.

"Él es Feliciano, y él otro holgazán que acaba de salir es Lovino. Ambos son mis nietos." El sueco memorizo el nombre de ambos jóvenes. "En ese caso les dejaré, volveré a la tienda. Feliciano, encárgate de explicarle lo que debe hacer."

Feliciano sintió que su abuelo le estaba condenando. ¿Acaso había sido tan mal nieto durante sus cortos 21 años de vida?

El de ojos ambarinos observó la puerta que atravesó su abuelo dejándole a solas con el de mirada seria.

Ninguno dijo nada al principio, el rubio observaba cuidadosamente al muchacho… talvez era nuevo en el país y no sabía hablar sueco, no… no podía ser eso, el abuelo les había hablado a ambos en ese idioma.

"S-sígueme, por favor." Escuchó la temblorosa voz del joven del rulo. Feliciano caminó hacía la mesa donde él se hallaba trabajando antes de que él llegase.

"E-esta es mi área de trabajo." Susurró el menor mientras señalaba varias hojas de papel con muchos dibujos en ellas. "Yo diseño los juguetes."

El sueco tomó una de aquellas hojas de papel, observó maravillado los dibujos, no había ninguno repetido y todos parecían originales.

"E-esta será tu área de trabajo." Mencionó mientras se encaminaba a otra parte de la carpintería.

Sve se acercó a una caja que contenía varias herramientas, tomó un pesado martillo y no pudo evitar recordar aquellos días de su juventud cuando trabajaba con su abuelo.

"Lovino trabaja aquí." Añadió Feliciano mientras se acercaba a la mesa del muchacho ausente. "Él se encarga de los detalles de los juguetes… pintura, costura, decoración…"

Y de esa forma comenzó la nueva vida de Sve como carpintero.

El pequeño Peter estaría orgulloso de él, ambos podrían permanecer juntos.

Meses pasaron desde aquel día en que la vida parecía haberle dado una oportunidad más, el sueco seguía extrañando a su amado esposo, pero intentaba ocultarlo para que Peter no se preocupase demasiado.

En la pequeña carpintería parecía que los jóvenes italianos se habían acostumbrado a su presencia, el de ojos oliváceos ya no salía corriendo cada vez que le miraba, y el de ojos ambarinos ya no tartamudeaba al hablarle.

Sve observaba detenidamente a Feliciano, ver el rostro de concentración de aquel joven podía llegar a ser entretenido, el italiano empezaba con una hoja en blanco y terminaba con una obra de arte, había ciertas veces en las que el mismo Feliciano se acercaba a él con los ojos brillantes llenos de emoción a enseñarle sus dibujos.

Aquella viveza en el rostro del italiano le lastimaba, no le molestaba que fuese feliz, pero le inquietaba que cada vez que Feliciano se le acercase… en vez de verle a él, observase a Tino. Su amable sonrisa, su pequeña silueta, la emoción que ponía al hablar… pero lo que realmente le hería es que solamente quería ver a Feliciano sin ver a Tino.

El sueco deseaba que el recuerdo de su amado le permitiese ver al italiano tranquilamente. Deseaba dejar de sentir aquella emoción por llegar a trabajar, o evitar aquel sentimiento vergonzoso que sentía cuando Feliciano se le acercaba y elogiaba su trabajo… Sve solo deseaba no sentirse enamorado nuevamente.

"¡Sve!" La voz del de ojos ambarinos hizo que regresase a la realidad. "Ve~ pensé que estabas durmiendo con los ojos abiertos."

El sueco escuchó el comentario del sonriente italiano.

"¿Necesitas algo?" Preguntó después de unos segundos de silencio de parte de ambos.

"¿Te gusta este diseño?" Cuestionó Feliciano mientras le mostraba el dibujo de un pequeño carrito de madera.

El sueco asintió tras observar el sketch del italiano.

"¿Podrías crearlo, por favor? Quiero regalárselo a alguien especial para navidad." Aunque al rubio le doliese aquello, lo haría… ese era su trabajo después de todo.

No era la primera vez que Feliciano mencionaba a aquella persona "especial" y de cierto modo le incomodaba… el de mirada ambarina nunca había mencionado el nombre de aquella persona, y le agradecía por ello.

El rubio sabía que Feliciano solamente tenía corazón para aquella persona, jamás se fijaría en alguien con un corazón tan demacrado como el de él.

"Deberías celebrar navidad con nosotros." Comentó Feliciano mientras observaba al sueco tallar un pedazo de madera. "Estoy seguro de que Peter disfrutaría una navidad a la italiana."

Sve dejó su labor de lado al escuchar la mención de su hijo, unas pocas veces el mayor había tenido que llevar a Peter a la pequeña juguetería, Mikkel no siempre estaba disponible para ser la mal criadora niñera de su hijo.

Feliciano y Peter congeniaban bien, y fue durante aquellas ocasiones en las que el sueco había empezado a imaginarse a Feliciano como algo más que un amigo de trabajo.

"Lo pensaré." A pesar de que la idea le tentaba demasiado a aceptar de inmediato, tenía que tomarlo con calma… era la primera navidad que pasaría sin Tino, y seguramente el italiano también habría invitado a aquella persona especial de la que tanto hablaba.

Los días pasaron y navidad llegó, Sve y Peter permanecían dentro de su pequeño hogar, la nieve caía suavemente fuera de la casa. Ambos tomaban chocolate caliente. A pesar de que ambos extrañaban a Tino, los sabían que era su festividad favorita, por lo que en su honor tratarían de no sumirse en la melancolía.

Unos golpes sonaron tras la puerta principal de su hogar, el sueco abrió y una pequeña ráfaga del viento congelador intentó arrebatar la calidez de aquella casa.

"Feliciano…" Mencionó el sueco al observar al italiano con la nariz y mejillas sonrojadas por el frio.

"H-hola S-Sve…Fe-feliz N-na-navi-vi-dad." Pronunció el italiano mientras temblaba desenfrenadamente.

El sueco invitó al italiano a entrar en su casa, no entendía que hacía Feliciano allí.

Peter se acercó corriendo al italiano, le abrazó y le deseó feliz navidad. El joven del rulo no pudo evitar sonreír y sacó un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de muchos colores.

"Feliz navidad, Peter." Mencionó mientras le entregaba el paquetito.

El rostro de felicidad del pequeño era incomparable, su sonrisa valía ser retratada en ese mismo momento, Feliciano observó cada detalle del rostro del niño para hacer un cuadro después, la felicidad de otros era lo que le inspiraba, por eso amaba diseñar juguetes…

Peter se deshizo de la colorida envoltura de papel que ocultaba su preciado regalo, y sus ojos no pudieron haber expresado mayor emoción en aquel momento.

"Gracias." Fue lo único que pudo mencionar el pequeño tras observar el mejor carrito de madera que sus ojos jamás hubieran visto.

Sve reconoció al instante aquel juguete… era el mismo que Feliciano le había pedido hacer para aquella persona especial.

"Sve, también tengo algo para ti…" La voz del italiano sonaba un poco insegura, pero mayor era la inseguridad que el sueco sentía en aquel momento… ¿Qué debía hacer? Él no tenía un regalo para Feliciano… "Quizás pienses que es estúpido… pero… realmente quiero que lo tengas."

Las mejillas del italiano aumentaban el color rojizo que habían obtenido por el frío, pero eso no evitó que le tendiera un sobre al sueco.

Sve se sentía nervioso ¿qué podría contener ese sobre?

Tras observar al italiano decidió abrirlo… dentro halló una tarjeta navideña.

 _Para: Sve Oxenstierna._

" _Te conozco. Caminé contigo una vez en un sueño. Te conozco. Esa mirada en tus ojos me resulta familiar… y es que es verdad, que las visiones raramente son lo que aparentan. Pero si te conozco, sé lo que vas a hacer… Tú me amarás una vez, como lo hiciste una vez… en un sueño."_

 _Es muy probable que no conozcas una canción tan cursi como esa, pero no encontré nada mejor que pudiese describir lo que siento cada vez que te veo. Hay veces en las que siento que te he visto antes, tal vez… eres la persona a la que he estado esperando por tanto tiempo, aquella que solo puedo ver en mis sueños._

 _Varias veces te he dibujado mientras te veo trabajar en el taller… he perdido la cuenta de los momentos en los que Lovino me ha regañado al notarme distraído, pero no importa… tu siempre estás en mis pensamientos._

 _Sé que has sufrido en tu vida. En tu mirada puedo ver que extrañas a Tino, y no te culpo por ello, es alguien a quien has amado, pero… quisiera que me des la oportunidad de amarte como lo hizo él, no quiero remplazarle, solo deseo cuidar tu corazón por él… y está navidad desearía que aceptases el mío._

 _Atte._

 _Feliciano Vargas._

Las manos de Sve temblaban ligeramente, la mirada del italiano observaban temerosamente al sueco.

"Feliciano…" El rubio no tenía palabras que pudiese expresar todos los sentimientos que estaban invadiéndole.

"Sve, comprendo si piensas que soy estúpido, o si no deseas volver a verme… incluso si me odias puedo cambiar mi área de trabajo…" Feliciano había empezado a saltar con soluciones para evitar el odio del mayor, pero los brazos del sueco le envolvieron en un cálido abrazo.

"Gracias, Feliciano… gracias…" Susurraba Sve en el oído del menor. "Feliciano… por favor… cuida de mi corazón."

Los brazos del italiano devolvieron el abrazo al mayor, durante meses había deseado que aquel momento se llevase a cabo, pero él era demasiado cobarde como para decir aquellas palabras.

"¡Abrazo grupal!" Gritó el pequeño Peter mientras se abalanzaba a abrazar a ambos hombres.

Feliciano y Berwald dejaron que Peter se les uniese al abrazo, después de todo… eso hacían las personas que se aman.

* * *

 **Fin!**

Vaya… creo que esto salió más largo y más cursi de lo esperado… Creo que me prohibiré escuchar a Lana del Rey mientras escribo fics…

En fin, le agradezco eternamente a mi amada Julchen awesome Beilschmidt por prestarme su maravillosa idea para esta extraña historia. (Espero no haberla arruinado)

Sin nada más que decir… espero que lo hayan disfrutado, larga vida al SuIta!

Hasta entonces, Sayonara.


End file.
